concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Diddley Concerts 1960s
1960 01.01.60 - Brooklyn, NY - Fox Theatre 15.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 16.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 17.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 18.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 19.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 20.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 21.01.60 - Chicago, IL - Regal Theatre 05.02.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 06.02.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 07.02.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 08.02.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 09.02.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 10.02.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 16.04.60 - Norfolk, VA - Municipal Auditorium 17.04.60 - Richmond, VA - Mosque 18.04.60 - Charlotte, NC - Coliseum 19.04.60 - Greenville, SC - Municipal Auditorium 20.04.60 - Greensboro, NC - Coliseum 21.04.60 - Raleigh, NC - Memorial Auditorium June 9-12, 1960 Civic Auditorium, Honolulu, HI (2 shows on 11th) 19.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 20.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 21.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 22.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 23.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 24.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 25.08.60 - Harlem, NY - Apollo Theatre 11.09.60 - Richmond, VA - Mosque 12.09.60 - Norfolk, VA - Auditorium 13.09.60 - Charlotte, NC - Coliseum 14.09.60 - Greensboro, NC - Auditorium 15.09.60 - Winston-Salem, NC - Memorial Auditorium 16.09.60 - Baltimore, MD - Coliseum 17.09.60 - Philadelphia, PA - Arena 18.09.60 - Montreal, QC - Forum 19.09.60 - Toronto, ON - Maple Leaf Gardens September 20, 1960 Broadway Capitol Theater, Detroit, MI (The Biggest Show of Stars for 1960) 21.09.60 - Grand Rapids, MI - Civic Auditorium 22.09.60 - Columbus, OH - Veterans Memorial Auditorium 23.09.60 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 24.09.60 - Louisville, KY - Freedom Hall 25.09.60 - Toledo, OH - Sports Arena 16.10.60 - Huntsville, TX - Prison Rodeo 1961 02.04.61 - Washington, DC - Uline Arena 28.04.61 - St. Louis, MO - Kiel Auditorium 30.04.61 - Chicago, IL - McCormack Place 02.05.61 - Richmond, VA - Mosque 03.05.61 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 29.09.61 - New York, NY - Rocklyn Palace Audubon Ballroom 30.09.61 - Newark, NJ - National Guard Armory 01.10.61 - Washington, DC - Auditorium 02.10.61 - Baltimore, MD - Royal Theatre 04.10.61 - Knoxville, TN - Civic Coliseum 14.10.61 - St. Louis, MO - Kiel Auditorium 15.10.61 - Indianapolis, IN - Fairgrounds Coliseum 18.10.61 - Charleston, WV - Municipal Auditorium 22.10.61 - Richmond, VA - Mosque Auditorium 27.10.61 - Cincinnati, OH - Gardens 29.10.61 - Kansas City, MO - Municipal Auditorium 1962 11.05.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Civic Arena 13.06.62 - Chicago, IL - Eden Roc 05.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Peppermint Lounge West 06.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Peppermint Lounge West 07.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Peppermint Lounge West 08.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Peppermint Lounge West 09.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Peppermint Lounge West 10.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Peppermint Lounge West 15.11.62 - Ottawa, ON - Teen Club 21.11.62 - Pittsburgh, PA - Syria Mosque 1963 July 5-6, 1963 Myrtle Beach, SC (Private Function) September 22, 1963 Thank Your Lucky Stars, Birmingham, ENG September 23, 1963 Saturday Club, London, ENG September 24, 1963 Scene At 6.30, Manchester, ENG Package Tour with Everly Brothers, Bo Diddley, Little Richard (joined at Watford) Rolling Stones, Julie Grant, Mickie Most, The Flintstones & Bob Bain (Compere) September 29, 1963 New Victoria Theatre, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) September 30, 1963 Rex Ballroom, Cambridge, ENG (not part of package tour) October 1, 1963 Streatham Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) October 2, 1963 Edmonton Regal, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 3, 1963 Odeon, Southend, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 4, 1963 Odeon, Guildford, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 5, 1963 Gaumont, Watford, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) October 6, 1963 Capital Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 5.45 & 8.00) October 8, 1963 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.10) October 9, 1963 Gaumont, Worcester, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 10, 1963 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.40) October 11, 1963 Gaumont, Derby, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) October 12, 1963 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 13, 1963 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) October 15, 1963 Majestic Ballroom, Kingston Upon Hull, ENG October 16, 1963 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) October 17, 1963 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 18, 1963 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 19, 1963 Gaumont, Bradford, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.45) October 20, 1963 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 22, 1963 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) October 23, 1963 Odeon, Nottingham, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 24, 1963 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 25, 1963 Gaumont, Taunton, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.20) October 26, 1963 Gaumont, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 27, 1963 Gaumont, Salisbury, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) October 28, 1963 Oasis, Manchester, ENG (not part of package tour) October 29, 1963 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 30, 1963 Odeon, St. Albans, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) October 31, 1963 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) November 1, 1963 Odeon, Rochester, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) November 2, 1963 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 8.55) November 3, 1963 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) 1964 1965 June 12-13, 1965 Coral Reef, Newburgh, NY (3 shows each night) September 25, 1965 Imperial, Nelson, ENG September 26, 1965 Birmingham Theatre, Birmingham, ENG September 27, 1965 Flamingo Club, London, ENG September 28, 1965 100 Club, London, ENG September 29, 1965 Bromel, Bromley, ENG October 1, 1965 Manor Lounge, Stockton, ENG October 1, 1965 Cavern, Manchester, ENG (unconfirmed) October 2, 1965 Flamingo Club, London, ENG October 3, 1965 Oasis, Manchester, ENG October 5, 1965 The Place, Hanley, ENG October 6, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG October 7, 1965 Cubiklub, Rochdale, ENG October 8, 1965 London University, London, ENG October 8, 1965 Wimbledon Palais, London, ENG (unconfirmed) October 9, 1965 Whitehall, East Grinstead, ENG October 9, 1965 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG (unconfirmed) October 10, 1965 Ricky Tick, Guildford, ENG October 11, 1965 Cook's Ferry Inn, London, ENG October 12, 1965 Loughborough College, Loughborough, ENG October 13, 1965 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG October 14, 1965 Astoria, Oldham, ENG October 15, 1965 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG October 16, 1965 Chelsea College, London, ENG October 17, 1965 El Partido, Lewisham, ENG 1966 May 27-June 5, 1966 Cafe Au Go Go, New York City, NY (supported by Blues Project & (27-31) Youngbloods & (3-5) Fred Neil) July 28-30, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) August 5 & 7, 1966 Longshoremans Hall, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Adam & (7th only Little Walter) August 6, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Adam) August 12-13, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company) 1967 April 14, 1967 California, Dunstable, ENG April 15, 1967 Imperial, Nelson, ENG April 16, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG April 17, 1967 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL April 18, 1967 Cromwellian, London, ENG April 19, 1967 Blaises, London, ENG April 19, 1967 Sybillas, London, ENG (Unconfirmed) July 4-9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by (4th-6th) Big Brother & The Holding Company & (7th-9th) Quicksilver Messenger Service) August 24, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Bukka White & The Salvation Army Banned) November 2-12, 1967 Whisky A Go Go, Hollywood, CA November 17-19, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Lee Michaels) 1968 January 5-6, 1968 Coliseum, Concord, CA March 29-31, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (supporting with Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Clear Light & (29th only) The Doors) May 30-June 1, 1968 Retinal Circus, Vancouver, BC (supported by (30th) My Indole Ring, (31st) The Loyalists & (1st) Black Snake) November 22-23, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (supported by Magic Sam & (22nd) Fur & (23rd) Notes From The Underground) 1969 March 27-29, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting John Mayall, with Muddy Waters, Otis Span & Magic Sam) August 15-16, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI September 13, 1969 Toronto, ON (Toronto Peace Festival) September 18-20, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (Cancelled. supporting Chuck Berry) October 4, 1969 Lake Amador, Amador County, CA (Gold Rush Festival) October 24, 1969 City Center Arena, Seattle, WA (supporting Little Richard, with Albert Collins) October 25, 1969 University of Puget Field House, Tacoma, WA (supporting Little Richard, with Albert Collins) December 31, 1969 The Forum, Montreal, QC